Erik The final part in the new century
by Ingabritta
Summary: The final part of my story about Erik and how he lived the rest of his life.
1. Katja and Gregorij twins

**Contents: This final part has 9 chapters. If you don't want to read about Erik's relatives, skip chapter 2, 5 and 6. But please read chapter 1 and 7-9, which tell about Erik's final years. **

**1915**

**Katja and Gregorij – twins**

Katja and Gregorij returned to Moscow having been in London for their honeymoon trip. Katja didn't resume her dancing when she realized she was pregnant. Instead she looked after her and Gregorij's new apartment. Soon she was heavy, carrying twins, and had to rest a lot. As soon as they were sure about Katja's condition they sent a letter to Erik and Eleanor, who were delighted. "There was something special about her" Erik said "I'm not sure what it was. I liked her very much and I am pleased that she is now expecting my grandchildren." He was sad that the ongoing war, if it would last even the coming years, would prevent them from come and visit. He was pleased, however, that Susan and her family had moved to England and that he could see Eric as much as he liked.

Louis got an employment at a theater and felt partly at ease. But still they stayed in Eleanor's and Erik's apartment and Louis wanted them to have something of their own. Susan liked it. She could play the piano together with her father and Eric could play whenever he wanted. He was interested in playing and he was a good learner. Susan wanted the audience to still remember her and her father and she managed for them both to give a concert together wich was broadcasted on the radio. "This is definitely my last performance" he said.

Soon Louis was tired of living with his parents-in-law and he and Susan began to quarrel. One evening they stopped talking to each other and Susan went to her father for comfort. "Once I thought that you were going to be the lonely musical genius, but now I know that you manage to have a good family life too. Don't put that at stake. I can understand that your husband wants to have his family by himself." Susan knew what had to be done and the next morning she asked Louis for forgiveness.

They managed to find an apartment of their own. Eric went to see his grandfather often, accompanied by Sunny, acting as his nanny.

**Birth**

In March it was time for the birth of the Ragavich twins. They went to one of the best hospitals in Moscow. Gregorij had to wait a long time before he had any news. Then a doctor came, looking serious, and Gregorij was scared. "Has something happened?" he asked. "Are the children alive? My wife?" – "Yes they are all fine, your wife, a daughter and a son. But the boy – he has a disfiguration. I haven't seen anything like this before. Do you want to see?" Gregorij nodded and followed the doctor. "Have you told my wife?" – "She is still asleep. I wanted to talk to you first."

Two small children lay in a cradle. The doctor removed the blanket and showed him the boy's face. The forehead, the nose and the cheek on the right side of the head were red and slightly deformed. Gregorij winced. Still it wasn't as bad as he had feared. It was more than his own but less than Erik's. "Is he normal in every other way ?" he asked. "As far as we can see. And the girl in completely normal. I meant to ask – do you want to show him to your wife, or would you rather he disappear? I mean, all children don't survive.." – "You mean you would let him die?" – "Or let him be raised by someone else." Gregorij felt his anger rise. "That will not happen. We will love our son whatever he looks like. "

Gregorij went to Katja's room as soon as she woke up. "Are they alright?" she asked. "Have you seen them?" He sat by her bed. "They are fine both of them. But there is something I must tell you." A nurse brought the twins and then left. "It's the boy. Look at his face." He lifted the blanket and showed her. She drew a deep breath and pressed her arms against her chest. Then she held out her arms and Gregorij took the boy up and passed him to Katja. He took up the girl. Katja touched her son's face. "It's my fault" she said. "They say that if a mother who is expecting is scared in some way in the beginning of the pregnancy, the child will be deformed. I removed Erik's mask and I was frightened, though I didn't tell him. He looked like that." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Gregorij leaned towards her. "It is not your fault. That is just superstition. I am to blame, the genes come from me. I should have known, considering my birth mark. It's Erik's inheritage."

Katja looked at him through the tears. "I wouldn't have renounced from having children even if I had known. Perhaps he has others of Erik's talents too?" – "He has put his hope in Eric. Do you want to keep him? " – "Of course. What are you saying? We love our little Sergej, if that will be his name, whatever he looks like. He might outgrow it. Anyway, he will never wear a mask." Gregorij put his arms around his wife.

When Anna knew she said "It is my fault, still more than yours, Gregorij. I gave birth to Erik's child and passed on the inheritage." – "You didn't know. He has other children, nobody looks like this."

Gregorij sent a letter to his father. "Katja doesn't want you to blame yourself. She says this ties you two together even more." But Erik was sad. 'The curse is not over yet' the thought and wrote them a comforting letter. "I know you will love your children. I curse the war which stops you from coming to me. I would like to see your son as soon as possible."

Katja stayed home with the children, who were christened Sonya and Sergej. Sergej developed earlier than his sister and began to walk before she did. Both of them liked listening to music. Subconsciously Katja cared more about her son than her daughter. Katja's mother, Tamara, told her daughter not to retract within herself and loose contact with reality. Perhaps it was time to start dancing again? Gregorij, on the other hand, spent more time with his daughter.

Katja wrote to Erik telling him how much she regretted that they couldn't come to visit them, and Erik answered her asking her to observe everything happening to his grandson. Since they had no piano Katja had bought a balalaika, which she learned to play. When listening to the music Sonya started to dance by herself, while Sergej sat listening, concentrated. "Perhaps she is a little dancer" Gregorij said. "And Sergej?" – "Why not a composer?"

Anna and Igor had a piano, and when visiting them Sergej showed an interest. When he was two years old Anna started to teach him and he learned fast. "Isn't he much too young?" Gregorij asked. "I don't think so" his mother said. "Remember he is Erik's grandson."

**Eleanor**

Richard had studied at the university for several years. The summer before the war he brought a friend, Jeremy Brent, to spend part of the summer with him and his parents at the summer villa in Winston. Jeremy was a charming young man, aiming to be an author and he had written many poems. Eleanor liked very much to listen to them and the two of them spent many hours in the summer house, Jeremy reciting his poems and Eleanor listening. She began to think of her situation. She was a little envious of the young people who had their lives ahead of them. Now she had reached the age of 50 and thought of her life. Erik had seemed young for a surprisingly long time, perhaps due to his secret drug, but now he was around 80 and after all he was an old man. She knew he still met with Christine every year in Caen, but Christine also had a husband her own age, and Eleanor had not. What was she to do if he passed away? Since the dramatic story with Sir Roger Macahan she had not looked at any other man. But Jeremy appealed to her. Of course he was much too young for a romantic interest from her side, but she still enjoyed being with him.

**Erik**

In the spring 1916 Erik began to feel ill. Eleanor sat by his side and Susan was constantly present. She was now expecting her second child, due in June. "It would be a great disappointment to me if I couldn't live long enough to see Gregorij's children, or yours for that matter" he said faintly. Susan went to a doctor to get some of her own blood and then made a new, stronger mix of her father's drug, which he drank. After that he fell unconscious for a day and a night, then he awoke feeling much better. "I had a strange dream" he said. "I dreamed I met my old friend Nadir again. He told me I was to live for ten more years. And then, before the end comes, I will gather my whole family around me again."

In June Susan and Louis had their second child, a daughter. Louis was very pleased that it was a girl. Erik came out from his study, where he had been sitting lost in thoughts. "Could I suggest a name for your little girl?" he asked. "What would you say about Luciana?" – "It sounds good" Susan said. "Wasn't that a girl you knew a long time ago?"-"Yes, she loved me in a way, and I her – and without wanting it I caused her death." – "You have read your memoires again?" – "Yes. There are many things I want to forget, but some things are worth remembering."

When Susan was busy with the new child Erik wanted to help her. He felt fit and enthusiastic again and therefore he let Eric come and stay with him as much as possible. He wanted the boy to play the piano but Eric had other plans. "Mother says you did much drawing when you were a child. Do you have any left? " – "None of them, but I did other things when I grew up. I have one of the Paris opera house. Perhaps it's too difficult for you to understand, but I have others too." Soon it became clear that drawing and architecture was Eric's main interest. He played the piano when he was told, but after a while he left the piano stool heading for pen and paper instead.


	2. Richard Revolution

**Richard**

Richard passed his university examination in the beginning of the war. After that he decided to join the army. He was in France fighting from 1915 until 1916 when he got his first permission. When he was in London he went to the miliary headquarters to discuss if he could have staff service, and waiting for the Colonel he met the aide, lieutenant Constance Wayngard, the colonel's daughter. She made quite an impression on him, and when he returned from his meeting with the colonel, who had assigned him to staff service outside Paris, he frankly asked her if he could invite her out for dinner one night. She kindly refused.

But Richard was lucky. When he joined the staff camp outside Paris later in the year he soon discovered that his superior, colonel Baker, had been assigned a new aide – non other than lieutenant Wayngard. At first she was very strict, as was expected, as second lieutenant Leroux held a lower rank than her. But when they were off duty everyone except for the colonel used their Christian names and he was permitted to call her Connie. Richard had plans that some time in the near future they could get permission together and visit Paris.

The camp also had an infirmery for minor injuries. One day they were informed of a sudden offensive from the enemy, and they were all commanded out to the trenches. Richard was in charge of a small division. Before he left he said to Connie "When I'm back, let's go to Paris, you and I." – "Take care" she said and he quickly went up to her and gave her a fast kiss before he left.

After a day and a night's fighting the enemy began to withdraw. Richard saw a man from their own side charging and falling as he was shot. After a while he noticed that the man had crawled back and was near his own trench and he went to help him. He had a bad wound on his leg and wore a French captain's uniform. Since the fire had seized, Richard and some of his men carried the wounded Frenchman to the sick bay. Upon his return Connie met him and put her arms around him. "I'm so glad you came back. Yes, I wold like to go to Paris with you." – "You would?" he said and kissed her.

The French captain wanted to thank his rescuer, and as soon as his leg was operated on and he had recovered a little, Richard went to see him. Beside his bed lay his private belongings, among other things a medal for bravery. "My rescuer" he said in French. Richard held out his hand. "Second lieutenant Richard Leroux." – "Captain André de Chagny." Then they both fell silent. "De Chagny – I didn't recognize you. " – "Neither did I. Please call me André, we are related – or aren't we? But we have met only once – at Susan's wedding." – "You are married, I seem to remember?" – "Yes I have my wife and two sons living in Paris. And you?" – "Not yet, but I've just met love – take a good look at Connie if you have the opportunity. We hope to get permission soon."-"How is Susan?"- "Just fine. She just had her second child, a girl."

Later Richard told Connie about the French captain. "We are related in a way, but not really. He is the half brother of Jeanette, who is the half sister of me and Susan. He used to court her for a short time when they were young."

When André was better he was sent back to Paris. At the same time Richard and Connie were granted permission, and so they accompanied him to Paris. They met with Andrés family, and his wife Vivianne was kind enough to borrow Connie and evening dress when they went out for a night in Paris.

One night when they were invited to the de Chagny family Christine was there. "Richard" she said "if you see your father before I do, and you surely will, could you please tell him that I miss our meetings. Perhaps I shouldn't ask you, being Eleanor's son, but you do understand me?" Richard promised to do so. "I feel tired" she said. "I hope I will live for ten more years."

Richard and Connie spent a pleasant week in Paris and enjoyed their new found love. "This week I will remember" Connie said. "I so hope that the war soon will come to an end."

**Revolution**

Many people knew what was going to happen in Russia, and still it came as a shock. Nina had friends within the revolutionary movement. "They say this has been expected for a long time" she said. "What was wrong with the old days?" Irina said. There had been a democratic revolution, the tsar family had been removed and captured and there was a new government, which Michail Romanov was part of, to Irina's surprise. Then came the October revolution and nobody was safe any more. The tsar family was executed and Michail disappeared. Still life at Bolsjoj continued.

Late one night there was a knock at the door of the Ragavich apartment. Anna opened it cautiously. Outside stood a man in worn clothes, very dirty. "Who are you? What do you want?" – "Please let me in. They are after me. " He entered in a haste. "Is Irina here?" He stood crouched, took off his cap and revealed blond, dirty hair. Irina came out into the hall and looked at him, suspiciously. Then she said "Michail?" – "Prince Michail" Anna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"- "Hiding. I have escaped from prison and didn't know were to run. But I know where you live, Irina. Will you hide me, please?" –"Are they close behind?" Anna asked. Now Igor entered "What's going on? Who are you?" Irina went up to Michail."This is Michail Romanov. Can we hide him? He's running from the Bolsjevics."- "Please come in" Anna said. "I don't know.." Igor protested but Anna said "I broke the law too, years ago – although I was on the other side." They went into the living room. "If they come we hide you" she said. "Please tell us what happened to you. Would you like some tea?" They sat down and Irina sat beside Michail in the sofa. She didn't say much but looked at him constantly. He told them what had happened, how he was captured and was able to flee, due to sheer luck. Then there was roar in the stairs. They heard yelling voices and knock on doors. Michail looked scared. Anna rose and brought him to the room where Elizaveta was sleeping. "Hide under her bed and make yourself small."

A hard knock at the door and the soldiers entered. They wore caps adorned with red stars and guns. "Good evening. We are looking for an escaped criminal, an enemy of the state. We search every house in the neighbourhood. May we come in?" The question was of course retorical and they started to search the rooms, looking behind curtains and under sofas. One of them asked questions. They went into Elizaveta's room. "Please be quiet, a child sleeps there" Anna said. They touched the floor under the bed and looked behind the curtain. Then they prepared to leave. "Nobody here. But if you see him, will you let us know? He is a member of the Romanov family – enemies of the people." Then they left.

Irina sighed deeply. "I was so scared." Michail came out of the room, slowly. Irina threw herself at him and put her arms around his neck. He held her tight. "If you don't mind I would like to have a bath" he said.

While he had his bath the others had a discussion. "What will he do next?" Igor said. "He can't stay here." – "How does it feel seeing him?" Anna asked Irina. "Strange. But at the same time he feels familiar." When he returned, clean and dressed in Igor's dressinggown, he made quite an impression, and Irina couldn't take her eyes from him. "You can use our spare room" Anna said."Irina will help you make the bed. Good night then and we will see you tomorrow."

When they were left alone Irina made the bed without looking at him, though she felt his gaze. She put a night shirt on top of the bed and then left. "I will soon be back" she said. She waited outside, giving him enough time to dress and go to bed. She felt her heart she still in love with him? The room was in semidarkness. He was lying in the bed and she sat down in a big chair just beside. "This is the first night for a long time that I lie in a real bed." – "How was it out there?" – "Terrible." They talked for a while. "I don't know how, but I must try to leave the country.." then he looked at her. "What about you? Not married yet?" She shook her head. He reached out his hand for her to take. "You have not forgotten me?" – "No, I think you are still on my mind, that's why I haven't found anyone else. It's been five years and it feels like yesterday that we parted."

He squeezed her hand. "I'm so scared, I can't sleep. Please lay down beside me, just for comfort. Protect me from nightmares." Slowly she lay down on the bed, on top of the cover. He put his head against her shoulder and caressed her hand. She felt his warmth through the cover. She slided off the bed. "I can't lie like that" she said and rose. "You can't? Like this, then?" He lifted the cover. She lay down beside him again and he took her face between his hands and kissed her. She ran her hands through his hair and down to his chest and began to unbutton his nightshirt. "I have waited for you" she said "and saved myself for you without knowing it. Now I want you." – "Here? Now?" – "I will lock the door" she said and rose hastily. On her way back she took off her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse. " If you disappear from me again I want to know that I have belonged to you" she said. She slipped in under the cover. "Now I will save you from nightmares" she said.

The next morning Irina felt confused. Then she felt his warm body against hers and turned to look at him. 'He is so handsome' she thought.'I'm glad I did what I wanted. He will be mine even if we part.'He woke up and she kissed him. Then she rose from the bed. "This didn't happen" she said and began to dress. He put his nightshirt on. "I fell asleep in the chair" she said and sat down. "As you like." He pulled to cover up to his chin.

Irina slipped out of the room. Anna was in the kitchen making tea. "I sat with him and fell asleep" she said. Her mother looked as if she didn't believe it. "I'm going to wash myself." – "It Michail asleep?" – "I think so."

Later they all had tea. "I'm grateful that you let me sleep in a real bed again" Michail said. Irina didn't look at him. "I will try to find some friends of mine" he said later. "I must try to leave Russia, perhaps go to Finland and Sweden. I know people in Greece. It will be hard, but perhaps I'll manage."- "We will provide you with all the money and clothes you need" Anna said.

He stayed the day making preparations. When they were alone he sat with Irina in the sofa talking. "I have loved you all the time without knowing" she said. "If you come to Greece, will you then marry a cousin of yours?" He kissed her. "If I manage to escape and live, then I will wait for you. We meet when there is peace. I love you too."

Michail stayed one more night and left the following afternoon. "You will hear from me" he said when he left. Then Irina had already given him a good-bye-kiss. When he was gone Irina sat down. Anna put her arm around her daughter. "There is nothing we can do" she said. "I have loved him all the time without knowing" Irina said. "And the other night?" Irina smiled through her tear. "I think you understand. I had waited long enough. Now he belongs to me, whatever happens."


	3. His last opera

**His last opera**

Erik made plans to compose still another opera. Many years had passed since his last one, which was Columbus, when Eleanor had helped him writing the libretto. "I still feel I have something to give" he told Susan. "The story will take place in Persia during the nineteenth century." – "I notice that your youth is hunting you again" Susan said "can you really think about that time without feeling bad?" – "All is forgotten. Almost everyone I met must be dead. Even Eyla, I have been told. Do you remember Eyla, Eleanor?" – "How can I forget her? It was her doing that you and I met for real. She made me understand my feelings for you."- "I want to honour her with this opera, and Nadir, my only true friend for many years. And the queen.." – "That evil woman. Who made you kill.." – "Yes it will be of good and evil, but I will not put myself in it."

"You have no contact with the Covent garden any more" Eleanor said. "You don't know who sing there." – "No, but I don't think they will turn me down. I know one person – Josephine Daly, married Hines. I would like her to perform as the queen." Eleanor didn't look pleased. "Don't say you are still jealous of her? She too is older and I heard she has gained a few pounds."

Erik set to work with enthusiasm. He understood that he had to compose something of his own, showing his own brand, to be able to compete with all the new composers of the time. He went to the opera together with Eleanor but heard no voice that could appeal to him like Christine's once did, or Elisabeth's, or Josephine's. Once he attended a performance with Josephine and went to see her afterwords. "This was an unexpected honour" she said. "Why are you here?"- "I plan to compose a new opera and I want you in the leading role. I could hear your voice is still amazing." – "Thank you very much. I'm flattered and grateful. There are not many roles for me anymore, a mezzo soprano of my age." Josephine came to visit Erik a couple of times, to help with the libretto and the music and to sing. Eleanor heard them laugh and talk together and she envied them for having such a good time. She could see them leaning together over the manuscript. Another day Josephine tried her costume on, showing off in front of him. A little later the door was closed and Eleanor stopped outside to listen. She thought she heard a chair creak and she imagined Josephine sitting on Erik's lap. She was unreasonably jealous – of a man his age?

At dinner he was a little distant and at the same time in high spirits. The next day he said "I will take a cab to the opera every now and then to meet the other singers and the orchestra." Eleanor thought that for all she knew he could as well go somewhere else to meet with Josephine. Could you really fear that a man, 85 years old, could be unfaithful?

Eleanor was in a bad mood and went to see Elisabeth. "What am I going to do when Erik has passed away?" she said. "He says he will live another ten years and I believe him. But that is not the real problem" she then said. "You, Christine and Anna have all husbands your own age. I'm not old but Erik is. He seems young in a way, but we haven't actually made love for several years." – "So you have had yours, and now you bear the consequences?" – "It has been no problem. But sometimes I have felt a need to meet someone my age, just for a short time." – "You don't know anyone?" – "The only interesting man I've met for years was Jeremy Brent, Richard's friend, but he is really too young." Elisabeth looked at her friend. "Why are we talking about this right now? Has anything happened?" Eleanor sighed. "Well, Erik is seing his old love again- I mean Josephine. They work together and he seems to have new energy. I suspect they meet in private too." – "But if you have not made love for years – whan can he offer her?" – "I think it's more what she can offer him, a still young body, ample, attractive.."- "You shouldn't deny him that. You and I, we are going out." – "Where to?" – "To a pub where the officers on permission are going for a pint in the afternoon. Some friends of mine go there. It's very decent."- "We are going manhunting?" – "Just looking, perhaps a little conversation. It's comme-il-faut." – "The grass widows of the war, I presume. What does Charles say about it?" – "I don't think he minds. Just once?"

Both Elisabeth and Eleanor were involved in charity, and they thought they could promote this a little at a pub. One afternoon they went to the pub where, according to Elisabeth, the officers of the highest ranks most frequently came, situated near the military headquarters. It was warm and cosy inside and rather crowded, both by soldiers and civilians, and some ladies, elegantly dressed in big hats and fur collars. They sat down at a table and ordered a glass of Dubonnet each. Elisabeth knew some of the ladies and said hello. "How do you make contact?" Eleanor whispered. "Usually the men do. Do you see anyone nice?" – "This is madness. Sincerely you can't do something like this." – "You wanted to meet a man. Look at that one over there. A colonel I think, dark hair, handsome. Or the one at his side?" Eleanor looked around. The buzz was loud. Suddenly she thought she recognized one of the men. A little older, fair hair, tanned skin. She knew who he was. "I know him" she said. "It's sir Roger Macahan." – "Him? You never found out what happened to him ?" – "No, I never did" she continued to look at him until he saw her. He said a few words to his companion and then he walked towards them. "He's a major, look at his uniform" Elisabeth whispered. Sir Roger stopped at their table and bowed. "Eleanor Leroux – miss May – what a pleasure to meet you again. And?" – "Mrs Charles Hargate, Elisabeth, my friend." He bowed again. "May I have a seat? What do you have?" He called for the waiter. "One more glass for the ladies and half a pint of Guiness for me, please!" – "What brings you here?" he asked. Eleanor turned red but Elisabeth said "We are here to admire all the brave men defending our country. And also talk about charity." He smiled. "I trust your family is well?" Eleanor told him about Erik and the children and then she asked "Where did you go?" – "I returned to Africa. I married in Rhodesia and stayed there until my wife died, alas, of malaria. I returned to join the British army and now I am a major." Elisabeth rose "Forgive me, I have to go powder my nose" and left them alone. Roger took Eleanor's hands. "You look lovely." –"You don't find me old?" – "Absolutely not. I can see some gray in your hair but that becomes you." – "You look the same. Your hair is still blond." He looked around. "Can we meet? I'm on one month's leave. Then I will return to the frontier. Please go out with me. Tomorrow? Day after tomorrow?" Eleanor pondered. "The day after tomorrow" she said. "Good. I will send you a message." When Elisabeth returned he rose. "Now you must excuse me, ladies, I have to go back to my company." – "Well" Elisabeth asked after a while "will you meet again?" Eleanor nodded. "Wasn't it good I took you here?"

Two days later they met at a small restaurant. They had much to talk about. "You don't regret that you didn't accompany me to Africa?" he asked. "No, I have led a fantastic life here. The children are grown up and have found their place in life."- "And you?" She had no answer for that.  
"The next time I want to invite you for dinner" he said. "You know I can cook." – "I will see if I can find the time." – "Are you very occupied? Does your husband need you a lot?" – "At the moment not at all, it seems. He is composing a new opera and moves between home and opera – and surely some place else."

Eleanor looked for signs to show her if Erik met Josephine in private but she found none other than that he seemed more cheerful than usual. Subconsciously she knew she looked for an excuse to meet with sir Roger.

She was a little nervous when she went to his apartment. It was not the same one where they had been attacked by the kidnappers, but the instant came to her mind. Even to his, it seemed. "Welcome to my home, dear Eleanor. I trust we will not have any unpleasant surprises this time." He had laid an romantic table with candle lights and flowers. She felt the romantic atmosphere. "I am so glad we met" he said. "It must have been fate. I would not have dared to contact you." – "I'm glad too" she said. Now she felt more at ease.

After dinner he went out into the kitchen and she stood by the window with a small glass of liqueur in her hand. He entered the room and went up to her. "Are you happy?" he said softly. "Are you satisfied with your life?" She didn't answer but looked him in the eyes. He took the hairpins out of her hair. "I want to see your hair falling down your shoulders" he said. She shook her head a little. "You seem tense" he then said and touched her cheek with his fingers. "I wanted something more" she whispered. "Calm down, relax" he said and put her head against his sweater. She leaned against him, he took her face between his hands and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him and he held her tight. "You are hungry" he said. "Immensly" she said and wasn't ashamed of her answer. "Shall we continue where we broke off fifteen years ago? If you want to?"- "Yes" she said and followed him into his bedroom.

Eleanor fully enjoyed Roger's still comparatively young body and his skills. "I can feel your need" he said. "for how long have you been without this?" – "Rather a long time. My husband is old. And still – it's the suspicion that he might be unfaithful to me that brought me here." – "That seems unlogical." – "It could be that I remember him as he used to be – and he is ashamed of being so old." – "You know I liked you back then. I wanted you to come with me and you liked me too." –"But I am glad I didn't follow you then. Now – this time it feels right."

"Will you come back?" he asked. "Yes, I would like to. You stay only for a month. I will try to come whenever I manage." When she came home Erik didn't ask where she had been. "Is the work going well?" she asked and kissed his forehead. A slight fragrance of an unknown perfume reached her. "In a couple of weeks rehearsals begin" he said. "We are almost ready."- "So you don't need working together any more?" He looked at her 'I know that you know' his looks said.

Eleanor visited Roger about twice a week during the following month. "Is it difficult for you to come?" he asked. "It's not. Nobody seem to miss me. I have got used coming to you, I will miss you when you leave. I know it will hurt."- "You have to wait for me like all other wives during a war." – "And then? I can't be yours for real." – "You mean you still can't divorce him, even if you don't love each other any more?" – "But we do." She leaned against his shoulder. "After the war – then he will see Christine again."- "And you stand it?" – "I will be at his side till the end. The journaliste miss May will see the Phantom die.. no, that was too horrible. Will you wait for me until I am a widow?" – "For how long you want." – "This is too sad – let's make love, now."

Susan noticed there was something in the air between her parents, a tension which usually did not exist. "Have you quarrelled?" she asked. "No, we are just looking for a change, that's good for us. This has happened before. When you were young you were very tolerant towards your father regarding Josephine.." – "He does it again? How exiting! And you don't mind?" – "Haven't you noticed me too?" – "Well you look – perhaps a little in love? Who might that be?" – "You know him too. Sir Roger Macahan." – "Oh, mother." – "I feel like a new person. He will soon return to the war. Do you understand me?" – "I do. I know father and you will find one another again."

The whole family attended the opening night of "Persian nights", Erik's new opera. The critics were both good and bad, and some welcomed the new music among all the old pieces. Erik was satisfied. Now he stayed at home reading an playing with his grandchildren while Eleanor still left the house a couple of times a week. One day before she left she said "You don't see each other any more?" Erik was disarmed by the direct question. "Since you ask I will give you a straight answer. A thing like that can't last very long. She has her family and the children are not grown up. We couldn't allow any gossip, so it's over now. But don't let that stop you from going out."

Eleanor had mixed feelings. She was grateful to Roger who had made her rediscover her body and it's possibilities but she could not have been able to go on like this. I was a good thing he was leaving. So she told him. "I am ever so grateful to you, but your departure is for the best. I can never betray Erik." – "I would have liked to come home to you, but I respect your will. Who knows if I return at all?"

When sir Roger had left Eleanor wept and was unreachable for two days. On the third day she came to her husband. "Do you want my full confession?" –"Only if you want to tell me. I knew there was something going on. Who?" – "You know who he is. Sir Roger Macahan. He has returned to the frontier." – "It was for the best that it was someone you knew. Then we haven't put our private life on display." She went closer. "He has taught me things about myself. He made me open up. He told me to let you admire beautiful women." She caressed his face and neck. "But don't forget me. If I am to live ten more years with you I want to spend some of the time in bed – with you."

He pulled her down on his lap, sitting in his chair, and she recognized the creaking. Then she took off his mask and kissed him.


	4. Family reunion

**Family reunion 1918-19**

"You don't find it a bit over the top to have a family dinner right before christmas?" Eleanor asked in the afternoon the same day as the dinner was planned to take place." – "I don't think so" Erik said. "It's to late to change, anyway. We celebrate peace. Peace is within reach and the world will be a safe place again. We also celebrate Richard's and Connie's engagement."

Eleanor went around the table and Erik looked at her. "I would like to gather all my relatives around me sometimes" he said. "Children and grandchildren. But perhaps it will be too difficult. Jeanette is still in Stockholm. I wonder if she will return to Paris with her husband. This summer I would like Gregorij's family to come an stay for a while." – "You would like to see Sergej I believe?" – "Yes, he will be five years old before I have a chance to see him."

Later on they sat around the dinner table, Susan and her family and Richard with his new fiancée. Erik rose with some difficulty. "We have gathered here today to celebrate peace" he said. "But I would also like to take the opportunity to welcome the newest member of the family. Cheers and congratulations, Connie and Richard."

Richard talked about his plans for the future. His was going to start working at a publishing house, the same one which had published his friend Jeremy Brent's collection of poems. Connie wanted to leave the army and find some administrative work.

Susan planned to stay home and compose instead of giving concerts as long as Luciana was still little. "We will lose our nanny" she said. "Why?" Erik asked. "Because Sunny is going to be a photographer's model. She has performed in small parts in the plays at Louis' theater, as you know, and one day she was discovered by a photographer, who found her very 'fotogenique'". –"No wonder" Louis said "she has a beautiful face. She has been hiding her talents working as a nanny." – "Then we will not see her as often as before" Erik remarked. "I hope we don't lose contact" Louis said smiling. "What is Madeleine doing these days?" Richard asked. "She belongs to a new group, playing and singing modern works. There she has met with the new popular writer Sarah Blair. I think people soon will hear about her. Perhaps you if you are going to be a publisher, Richard."

"Would you like to hear the latest news from Moscow?" Erik later said. "Anna told me that she and Igor will go to Greece in the summer to meet with Irina. When the was was over she immediately went there to join a man she had met during the war – a surviving member of the tsar family." – "I'm so glad they met again" Richard said. "I know that she loved him very much."

**Christine - 1919**

Connie and Richard married in spring 1919. It was not a big wedding but held only within the family.

When the Ragavich twins had their fourth birthday Erik wrote to them asking them to come and stay during the summer. "You can no longer deny me the pleasure of meeting my grandchildren" he wrote. Gregorij sent an answer. "That will suit us fine. I hope it will chear up Katja. She has been a little depressed lately." Erik thought of Katja. It must had been such a shock to have a son with a face like that, even if it wasn't as bad as his own. But she seemed to love him, which his own mother had not done.

In May Erik had a letter from Christine. "I still don't know if Jeanette plans to return to France. Perhaps her husband is reluctant. It seems as if they will come to visit in the autumn though. Eloise is already five years old and Christian is two. I have sent people to restore our villa in Caen after the war so now you can stay there again. I would enjoy meeting you there soon."

"You really can't travel alone" Eleanor said when Erik told her he was going to Caen. "Can't Susan come with you?" – "No, I must do this on my own. And I know the solution. I will employ a valet, who also has some medical education, to accompany me on the trip." And so he did. Jenkins was the perfect man, a middle aged man who had been a valet in high class families for many years, and also skilled in medical matters.

Erik was glad he had someone to support him during the travel, which he felt was a little tiresome. When they arrived at the villa it was not empty. Christine greeted them inside the house. Her face trembled as she saw him. He was a litte scared. "Christine, you look thin. Are you alright?" – "I'm fine." They fell into each other's arms, and Jenkins descreetly took care of the luggage. Christine held him tight. "It feels strange seeing you again. As if I didn't know you were alive. We mustn't wait so long to meet again." They went into the living room. "You are just in time for dinner. Very wise of you to bring a valet." – "Eleanor didn't want to let me go without one." – "Did she want you to go at all?" – "Hardly. But she knows I must."

They had dinner and talked a lot. Then they went to the piano. "I had it tuned" she said. "Now I want to sing." He played and she sang, and it sounded as good as it had always done. They felt their mutual joy in the music, as always. "Time stands still when we do this together" she said. "We grow older, but out voices don't. "

In the evening Christine was tired. "Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" – "I don't know. I feel tired sometimes, and I don't eat well. Are you not tired?" – "Not much. My body might be old but my soul is not." They went into the bedroom. "I want you to sleep with me" she said "I want you as near as possible. It doesn't matter if you are old." He faced her. "Not as old as you might think. I'm still capable if that's what you mean." – "Then prove it" she said and kissed him.

The next morning she pulled the sheet over their heads. "Let's stay in bed all day" she said. "What will Jenkins think of that?" – "He shouldn't have any opinion on that, that's what he's paid for."

They stayed in Caen for a month." Some time I would like to stay with you longer than this" she said. "Don't you think we earn that, after all those years? Then I will not be a countess, and you will have no obligations to your wife." – "Some time perhaps. Now it's more like a vacation. Soon I will meet Gregorij and his family again." – "Promise we meet next summer" she said. "I will. And you take care – and try to find out if there is something wrong with you."

**Gregorij and Katja**

Gregorij, Katja and the children came to London in the middle of June. First they were to meet in the apartment in London and later move to the villa in Winston. Susan and Louis had built their own wing, drawn by Eric, so there was plenty of room in the villa.

For the first evening they invited Susan and her family to be present. Susan told her children that their cousin might look a little different, that he had some kind of scar on his face, and that it would be for the best if they didn't mention it." – "Does he look like grandfather?" Eric asked. "I don't know. Perhaps."- "How could we mention it? We can't speak Russian and they can't speak English." – "You will learn. Children usually understand each other."

Gregorij and his family came first. Eleanor greeted them at the door. Then they went into the hall. Gregorij went up to his father and hugged him. The Katja came, slowly. She reached out her hand to Erik. He felt a strange joy seeing her again and took her in his arms. She smiled, looking at him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I didn't know what my feelings would be, meeting you again" she said."But now I'm just happy." – "You mean because of Sergej?" – "Yes. Now you will meet at last. " He sat down on a chair better to say hello to the children. Sonya came first. She had curly brown hair and her eyes reminded of Katja's. He greeted her in Russian. Sergej waited for his turn, studying his grandfather's mask. Erik looked at the boy. The deformation was not by far as bad as his own, it covered part of his forehead, the right cheek and part of the nose. A fringe from his hair hid part of his forehead. "I am glad to see you" Erik said in Russian. Sergej looked at his grandfather for a while, pondering, and then said "Hello." Then the children run off into another room.

"It doesn't look so bad" Erik said. "Does he suffer from it? What about other children?"- "They don't meet many other children" Katja said. "and those they meet are used to it. But if they do say something, Sonya protects him. Whoever would be mean to him will be punished by her." –"He might want to do an operation when he gets older. Now I see his hair can cover part of it." They went into the living room. Sergej stood by the piano. "He asks if he can play" Gregorij said. "Of course. I would very much like to listen."

Sergej played some short pieces, simple but humorous. "These are his own compositions" Katja said. Erik smiled. "They are good. Can he play from music?" – "I don't know." Erik brought some music sheets and Sergej played. "Will you let him have music lessons when you return home?" – "If you say so" Gregorij said. Then the door bell chimed and Susan's family arrived. "So, they are here already? How exciting!"

"Who's playing?" Eric said. "Is it my deformed cousin?" – "Eric, you weren't allowed to say so" Susan said angrily. "He doesn't understand anyway." – "But his parents do. Now behave!" Eric said hello to his grandfather, then he went up to the piano and began to study the pianoplayer. Susan and Louis entered the living room and they all greeted each other, enjoying their reunion. Gregorij looked at Susan. "It seems like a long time since we met" ha said.

Erik turned to the children. "I want you all to become friends" he said. "You will be together this summer and I hope you go along with each other. You will learn to speak each others language, I promise." He said this in English and Russian. Luciana looked curiously at Sergej and lifted her hand to touch his face. At once Sonya stood in her way and Luciana ran away to her mother.

They talked a lot during tea in the afternoon. "I never let the children stop me from work" Susan said to Katja "when they are old enough. Perhaps you could take up dancing again and let the children have a nanny. Sergej seems like a harmonious boy." After a while Eric was restless. He wanted to play the piano too, since his cousin had, and asked permission. As he started playing both Sergej and Sonya went to listen. Erik had an idea and went for a piece of music in his cupboard. "Now you can play a duet" he said. Sergej sat on the stool. They looked at each other. "Let's hear" Erik said. They began a little fumbling but had soon found the time. Sergej was the leader and Eric followed. Sometimes they made mistakes, but always found their way back. Sonya listened delighted. She soon forgot her brother in admiration of her cousin.

Katja and Louis were occupied playing with Luciana, and Susan and Gregorij went to listen to the boys. He took her hand and she still felt a strange sensation. "There they are, the two of them" he said "If I would have had my way they could have been one and the same."- "Yes, but what had he been like? I think the inheritage was best split up. The world doesn't need another Erik Leroux."

When the Malcolm family left for the evening they decided to meet in Winston. Gregorij and his family stayed. Before he went to bed Erik asked if the could talk to Sergej alone. "I know you have grandfather in Moscow" he said "but I am your grandfather too, and that's why I want to show you this. You mustn't be afraid." He took off his mask. The boy was not afraid. "I just want to show you that you are not alone looking different." Sergej nodded and touched Eriks' cheek. "Almost like me, but worse. You have half the mouth too. Why do you wear a mask? I don't." – "So that people should not be scared. I started wearing a mask when I was a child. You don't have to be ashamed, you know."- "I am not."- "What do you like besides music?" –" I don't know –colours, mirrors – and Sonya. She always defends me. Can you play the piano?" – "Yes. You will hear tomorrow."

The next day Erik played and Sergej listened fascinated. Even Katja listened. "I had forgotten this" she said "how wonderful it is to listen to you playing". She felt more at ease since she had come to London. Sonya began to dance her own dance listening to the music. Erik smiled. "I remember when your grandmother danced for me a long time ago" he said. 'Grandmother' Katja thought – yes Anna had once loved Erik too.

They all moved to the villa in Winston, except for Louis who stayed in London for a couple of weeks more. The children got to know each other and played a lot. But Sergej always wanted to play the piano and Erik began to give him lessons. They played together and Katja listened to them. Sometimes she put her hand on Erik's shoulder and when they were alone she even leaned against him as she noticed that he liked it. "I can feel as if Sergej is our son, yours and mine" she said in a low voice. "Perhaps, with Gregorj as a middleman. I never saw him grow up. I would like you to come and stay for some years so I can see Sergej grow up – if you could consider that an option."

Eric showed Sonya the wooden hut he had built in the garden and they played a lot together. No doubt that she admired her cousin a lot. Luciana felt abandoned and went to her grandmother for comfort. Eleanor was very pleased to have a little girl to take care of. In a way she had never felt the same for Susan, being a strange girl, always keeping to her father.

Susan and Gregorij spent time together, walking and talking. She was afraid he would let his old feelings for her show again, but they didn't. They felt a mutual agreement to stick to the lives they had formed, each of them having a family of their own. "I'm so glad we are friends" she said.

Later in the summer Louis joined the company. In August Gregorij and his family prepared to return to Moscow. "You must start dancing again" Susan told Katja. "I will. I feel very much stronger now having been here for the summer. We all enjoyed the stay here immensly." – "In two years time I will invite you all again" Erik said. "Then I will celebrate my ninetieth birthday. Then I want everybody to come. Anna and Igor, Irina and her Michail and perhaps Michail Nurinskij too. Then I hope Jeanette has returned from Sweden to stay in Paris again."


	5. Jeanette

**Jeanette in Stockholm**

In the beginning of the war Jeanette went to Stockholm, to sing at the Stockholm opera. She was accompanied by her daughter Eloise and the Eloise's nanny Amie Arquette. She stayed in Stockholm for five years.

Kristina Nilsson de Casa Miranda, the Swedish soprano, who was a friend of Erik's and hade sang at Covent Garden for a couple of years, had now moved back to Stockholm and took care of them at the beginning. At Kristina's place Jeanette met the Swedish painter Julius Stiernberg. He made decorations for the opera as well as painting portraits, and soon they began to associate. Jeanette made great success in Stockholm. After a year she was meant to return to Paris, but because of the war the contract was prolonged.

Jeanette began to miss her meetings with Silvio. She sent letters to her parents and also to Silvio, telling him she wanted to see him again. He told her this was not a good time. He had been away in Australia and when he came back Annabella was depressed. She was expecting their second child and Giannina had finally granted him a divorce, so he and Annabella could be married.

Jeanette felt as if she had finally lost the father of her child and began to turn her interest elsewhere. During the summer she rented a cottage in Dalecarlia, the part of Sweden where Christine's parents originally came from. The person who originally was ment to share the cottage with her was unable to come, and Kristina suggested Julius instead. Jeanette called him Jules, which was easier for her to pronounce. He told her that he had stayed in Paris for a couple of years when he was young and then he had called himself Jules Etoile. He then was part of a painting collective and also had a French wife, Cecile, for a while.

During the summer in Dalecarlia Jeanette and Jules fell in love. At the return to Stockholm they still lived in different apartments but she came to visit him as often as she could. Her mother informed her by letter of all that had happened and so she also heard about the Katja's and Gregorij's children and of Sergej's deformation.

Jules grew tired of him and Jeanette living apart and he soon asked her to marry him. They got engaged and he asked her to meet his parents. They looked for a house to buy and settled for a villa, with view over the water, in the finest part of Stockholm. They married in the autumn 1915. Since no relatives of Jeanette's were present she had their photograph taken and sent it to her parents and to her sister and brothers. She also sent a photo to Silvio and Annabella.

Eloise began to look upon Jules as her father and Jeanette thought it as well. "But I will tell her, in time, who her real father is" she told Jules. "Is that wise? It could wait until she has grown up." – "I was told when I was eighteen. I think it was too late." Jeanette heard from her mother that Silvio's and Annabella's second child was a daughter.

In the beginning of 1916 Jeanette discovered that she was pregnant, and her second child, Jules' first, was born in October 1916. It was a boy. Jeanette wanted him to be called Christian, in honor of her mother, and Jules agreed. She also heard of Susan's and Louis daughter, born in the summer 1916.

**Jeanette returns to Paris 1919**

After five years in Sweden Jeanette went with her family to Paris. At first they planned to stay for a while to meet family and friends again, still keeping the villa in Stockholm. But they had in mind to move to France permanently. Jules didn't mind, since he had lived there fifteen years ago.

Eloise had no memory of France or her grandparents and both children found the trip exciting. Jeanette found her mother still beautiful but thin. "Sometimes I don't feel well" she said. "I have promised Erik, and Raoul, to find out if there is something wrong with me."

Jules made great success with his parents-in-law and and they liked Eloise and Christian very much.

Jeanette asked of news from Silvio. "I will contact him soon" she said. "I want to tell Eloise who is her real father." Both Jules and Christine protested but Jeanette was very decisive. One night she told her daughter the truth, that she in fact had two fathers, and that the other one, Silvio, wanted to meet her. She found out that he was performing in Geneva and sent a telegram telling him about their arrival. "You are welcome" he answered.

Jeanette enjoyed being able to travel through Europe again. They stayed at the same hotel as maestro di Palma and the first evening they went to see the opera performance. Eloise was used going to the opera. Afterwards they met in his dressing room. He was older but still good-looking in a distinguished way. Jeanette felt a bit confused meeting him again. Eloise greeted him and then studied him. "You look old, more lika a grandfather that a father." Jeanette explained what she had told the girl. "You don't have see me as your father" he said. "You can call me uncle Silvio, or just Silvio if you like." – "Uncle Silvio is fine. I liked it when you conducted. I know the conductor decides how the music should be played. It was good. I want to be a conductor too." – "She reminds me a lot of you" Jeanette said.

They returned to the hotel. The next day they took a walk in the park. "I remember when we did just the same in Brussels five years ago" Jeanette said. "You were out with your 'other family'." – "And now you and Eloise are Jules' family. Are you happy?" – "Very much. But I don't know what he will say when I start sing and go on guest performances again." He took her hand. She sensed it, slightly shivering. Did she still have feelings for him?

In the afternoon before he went to the opera Silvio and Eloise talked. "Do you play an instrument?" – "Not yet. But I would like to play the violin." – "Then perhaps I can get you one." They didn't attend the performance of the evening. "I will come back tonight and watch my daughter sleep" he said as he left.

Jeanette waited up for him to see if he would come. He did and put a bottle of champagne at the table. "Now let me see her sleep" he said. He looked at her for a while. "I am so grateful if I can see her every now and then" he said. In the living room he opened the bottle. "Do you have glasses?" They sat down on either side of the table. They talked and drank and she relaxed. It was good having him as a friend. He looked at her. "I don't like the modern clothes you know" he said. "Not as feminine as before, no fringes, no decolletage. Good you didn't have you hair cut." He rose and sat by her side in the sofa. "If you unbotton some of these it looks better." She felt his fingers against her skin as he opened up the collar of her blouse. The warmth spread in her body. "Shall I go now when it's still time?" he asked. "No, don't go. Tell me more about my clothing" she said softly. "Maybe here.." then his lips were against her collar bone. Her hands slipped into his hair and then they kissed, passionately.

He lay beside her in the large hotel bed. "I want you back" he said. "You can't, not now. We have chosen our paths." – "You choose. I never wanted to let you go." – "We will meet again when you see Eloise" she said "but never like this again. Then I can't live with Jules having a clean conscience." She kissed him again. "I'm sorry to have given you false hopes again. I couldn't help it this time, but it must be the last one." – "I'm getting older, I can't wait until you grow tired of Jules." – "I will not. I'm satisfied now."

He left early to avoid Eloise finding him. Later in the day he came visit them again, bringing not only a violin but also a new dress. "Uncle Silvio knows how to impress a lady" Jeanette said to her daughter.

They stayed for a couple of days and then returned to Paris. Jeanette was firm and bestowed her old lover nothing more than a good-bye-kiss as they parted.

Jeanette and Jules had long discussions and finally they decided to move to Paris for good. Triumphantly Jeanette returned to perform at the Paris opera and Jules met some of his former artist friends again.

Christine finally had a medical examination and was told she had cancer in an early stage. "You can still live for many years, countess de Chagny, but it's not probable that you will live to see old age." For the moment she felt a little better, but Jeanette was glad she had decided to stay in Paris.


	6. Louis and Sunny

**Louis and Sunny – 1919**

**Summer**

Louis had to work for some weeks more when his family went to Winston so he stayed in London. Since she had left her work as a nanny and at the theater, Sunny had been fully occupied working for an advertising bureau, and they had seen beautiful pictures of her all over town. Louis felt that he missed her and when his family was gone he wanted to contact her again.

One afternoon he went to the building where the advertising bureau was situated. There was a café at the opposite side of the street and there he sat down by the window. After half an hour he saw her leave the building in the company of two other young women. He hurried down the street and then turned back, as if meeting them by chance. He stopped. "Sunny! It's been I while. How are you?" She smiled as she recognised him. "I'm fine, mr Malcolm – Louis.." She turned to her companions "You can go on. I've met an old aquaintance." They giggled. "We shan't disturb you. See you tomorrow, Pat." – "Pat?" – "Yes, I call myself Patricia now. Sunny sounds a little ridiculous. How are you? And the children?" – "We are all fine. We all miss you, of course. Were you going to have dinner? Can I invite you?" – "Yes please. Aren't they waiting for you back home, mr Ma.." – "Please say Louis. You don't work for me any more. No, they have all left for Winston but I will stay in London for one more month. Where do you want to go?"- "You decide."

They dined at a small restaurant in the outskirts of town. "Please tell me about your new life" Louis said. She told him, and they talked a lot of things that had happened. "Do you have any young man courting you?" he asked. "I haven't had the time thinking about boys. " – "Do you miss the theater?" – "Well, I do. And I miss the family, the children, Susan and you." – "We miss you too." His thoughts went to the time when he had first met her – only sixteen years old but beautiful even then. She was still stunningly blond and beautiful and now much more mature. "You don't think you waisted your time being our maid and nanny for many years?" – "Oh no, I learned a lot. I spent many years with you. And I still remember when I saw you the first time." They were quiet for a while. "Can we meet again?" he said. "I don't know. I don't think we should. That's perhaps not appropriate." They suddenly felt a bit awkward. When they parted she said "Give my regards to the family" and he said "Yes I will." But he didn't.

After a week he waited for her again. "What does this mean?" she said. "That I'm alone without my family. Can we go to an ourdoor café to enjoy the nice evening?" – "If you like. I don't mind." They watched the sun set. "Isn't it beautiful?" she said. "Yes, this is something you shouldn't enjoy alone. Do you want me to call you Patricia too?" – "Does this mean you want to see me again?" – "If you like". It began to darken and she appreciated that as she began to speak "You made a great impression on me already when I came to you, many years ago. I was of course inferior to you but I was in love with you for a time and I was so ashamed when you scolded me for having stolen that necklace. When I became your nanny I had to get over my feelings. But it will not be difficult to wake them up, if that's what you want."- "I don't know what I want. I couldn't stop thinking of you.."- "I understand what you want and I say nothing of it. But please think about it thoroughly." They left together but he did't take her hand, although he wanted.

There was another week and she waited to hear from him but she didn't. She felt relieved but also disappointed. Louis was very indecisive. Was he going to abandon the whole thing and go to Winston at once – or stay? He knew she was interested, and he knew that he for a long time had felt an urge to hold her. Back then he couldn't, but now – and nobody must know about it.

He waited for her again and she couldn't hide her joy. They went to a restaurang again watching the sunset. "How long will you stay in London?" she said. "About two weeks. When the theater closes I'm expected at Winston." – "Two weeks." She held out her hand and squeezed his. They said nothing but they didn't have to. When they left the restaurant she said "If we have just two weeks, let's not waste any time. Will you come home with me?"

When they were at her home she was a little nervous. "It's just a small apartment" she said "I don't know if it's tidy.." He grabbed her wrists. "Are you afraid of me?" She relaxed and put her arms around his neck. "No, not of you, not any more.." They kissed fervently and she caressed his face "I can't believe you are here with me, at last." They went into her bedroom. While he undressed her and kissed her neck she whispered "I dreamt of this many years ago, already in Fort Appia. And you?" – "Not there" he whispered against her chest "but here in London, when you were all around, always in a good mood.." When she unbottoned his shirt she said "I have waited for you, I have let nobody in before you" – "What an honour. But you didn't know I would come. "- "I hoped. And I was right."

He stayed all night. "Satisfied?" she asked as she woke up. "Very. And you?" – "I'm overwhelmed. I didn't know it was like this. " – "Then you have much to learn." – "Will you come here tonight?" – "Every night when I'm in London. But we must be discreet, nobody must notice." – "Do you want this to be a secret?" – "It must. I don't want Susan to know.." – "It's the first time you talk about her." He caressed her face. "We did say two weeks? Didn't we agree on that?" She pressed her lips together. "Yes, just for a short time. I borrow you.." and she pressed him hard against her.

Louis surpressed whatever bad conscience he had towards his wife. Instead he felt sorry for Patricia – he still thought of her as Sunny- but on the other hand , she had agreed to this, knowing the rules. He came to her every other night and she was truly happy. It showed and her colleagues said "You can see that Pat is in love. Who is the lucky guy?"

Pat prepared dinner for Louis and took care of him. "Don't you feel at home with me?" she said."Wouldn't you like to live with me?" – He became cautious. "You don't need a man around the house yet. I'm too old for you. " – "And you don't want to leave your family?" – "I haven't given it a thought. No, I don't. Susan may be famous and living her life, but we belong together. You must take this as an intermezzo, to remember fondly afterwards." She smiled faintly.

As the weeks passed she became restless. "Do you have to go? Can't you stay a little longer?" – "It would seem odd. We have guests from Moscow and I must meet them. What are your plans for the summer?" – "I will accompany a friend of mine to her parent's summer villa in a couple of weeks. Can we meet this autumn?" Louis became serious. "I don't know. Rather not, you know we shouldn't." She felt empty inside.

The last night she wept. "I thought I could take it as easy as you" she said "but I can't. It hurts so much to part." He put his arms around her. "I don't take it easy. You have meant a lot to me, I will not forget you." – "But not stay with me." – "We set the limits from the start" he whispered. "I know.."

When he left the last morning she whiped her tears. "We'll see each other in the autumn in some way?" – "In some way , yes." When he came to Winston his daughter Luciana was the first one to greet him, throwing herself into his arms. ' I could never renounce her' he thought.

Louis had a good time together with Gregorij, Katja and the children at Winston. Sometimes he thought about Pat, thinking that he perhaps had caused her pain, but he consoled himself with the thought that she had agreed on their terms.

**Autumn**

In the autumn Susan planned to start giving concerts again. "I don't think we need a nanny for Luciana" she said. "Mother can look after her. Talking about nanny – I wonder how Sunny is doing. Should we invite her home to meet the children?" Louis grew pale. "Perhaps she has fogotten us" he said."

Louis performed in a play during the autumn, and one evening he thought he saw Pat in the audience. Some evenings later she came to see him. Since people in the ensemble knew her she asked "Could we go somewhere private?" They went into a small park for a walk. "How are you?" he said. "I've missed you." – "How was your summer?" – "So, so. I prefer working. Have you thought of me?" – "Of course I have. But we can't meet any more, not the way you want. " –"So you don't want me to contact you any more?" – "I do like you, you know that, but you had better forget me. " – "Then kiss me again for the last time." He held her tight. "I can feel that you want me" she whispered. "But I can't and that's the truth."

A couple of week later she waited for him outside the theater. "I thought we shouldn't meet again." – "I have something to tell you. Where can we go?" – "We can take my car and drive into the countryside." They drove for a while in silence. She looked in front of her holding her handbag against her chest. "What did you want to tell me?" – "I thought you might guess. I'm pregnant." He drove to the side of the road and stopped the car. His hands trembled and his head was empty. The usual questions came to his mind "Are you sure? Is it mine?" –"Of course it's yours. " – "And you had no idea this could happen?"- "You neither! You are supposed to be more experienced that I." He took her hand. "What are you – we- going to do?" Tears filled her eyes. "Could you consider divorcing your wife and marry me?" He pictured this in his head. Living with this young woman who loved him.. But then – in a couple of years, then she would still be young and he would be old. She needed to be free. "You could perhaps have it adopted?" – "You don't want it. Then I don't want it either." – "And there is no other man?" – "To take care of us?" – "No, of course I will take my responsibility. I will talk to Susan." – "Not yet. There is still lots of time. Who knows what will happen?" She touched his face. "I'm sorry you don't want me. Can we go home now?"

Louis didn't hear from her for several weeks. He tried to forget the whole thing, but it was difficult. Susan noticed he was a little tense. One day at the theater a colleague said to him "Have you heard what happened in town today? An advertising bureau was shooting outdoor pictures and had built a construction in a park and one of the models fell off. It was the one who used to work here, and at your place. But it couldn't have been bad – it was not a high fall." Louis was worried. What could he do? He had to perform as if nothing had happened. When he came home Susan said "They called from the hospital. Evidently Sunny had an accident today, and they called me as her former employer." – "How is she?" – "Concussion and a broken arm I think. We can visit her tomorrow."

Louis was glad there was a simple way to visit Pat. He was a bit nervous but knew Susan mustn't notice. Pat was lying in her bed, looking pale and weak. He felt tenderness for her. Susan sat down by her bed and talked to her. "You were lucky" she said. "It could have been worse. What are they doing these days letting you climb on dangerous constructions?" – "I was perhaps unobservant" Pat said. A doctor entered. "Can I see you, mrs Malcolm?" When Susan left Louis sat down by the bed. "Did you do this on purpose?" he said. "You didn't want to kill yourself?" – "No, not me, it wasn't high enough, but.. and I managed."- "You mean..?" – "I miscarried. It was so easy, one step out. Are you sorry?" – "I shouldn't be. It solves the problem. Still it feels empty.." Susan returned and soon they left the hospital.

When the walked along Susan said "The doctor told me Sunny was pregnant and miscarried. Do you know if she has a boyfriend? Or perhaps she is loose-living – or has been abused in some way." Forced by a subconscious need to defend Pat he said "The child was mine." Susan stopped and looked at him, failing to believe what she just heard. "Yours?" – "Yes we met this summer before I came to Winston." Susan felt he world fall apart. "That's why you didn't want me to contact her." Her anger rouse. "Perhaps this started when she worked at our house? Did you go behind my back?" – "No" he said, pressed, "nothing happened until this summer." – "Let's talk about this at home" she said beginning to go home.

At home he fell on his knees before her, sitting in the sofa, begging for forgiveness. "Please forgive me. You once said she was a temptation. Now she became one – but I don't love her." – "How does she feel then? What had you done if she had not lost the baby? Married her?" He shook his head. "It doesn't matter" she said. "Since I have the children I stay in this apartment and you move out." – "What do you mean?" – "That you move to another apartment. I can't forgive you, not yet anyway." – "You can't mean that. You can't separate me from Luciana – from the children. I don't want to marry Patricia, I want to stay with you." – "You could have thought of that before" she said coldly. He rose. "I hope you will change your mind. I love you, Susan."

Eleanor and Erik were slightly shocked by Susans decision. "Aren't you a bit harsh?" her mother said. "He repents it, he wants to come back. Didn't you just say when I talked about your father seeing Josephine again 'how exciting!'? You know your father and I have not always been faithful." – "That's different" Susan said. "You always seem to find a way back to each other. I don't know if I can trust Louis any more. She was at our house for so many years. He hasn't been fair to her either."- "What if he seeks her up again?" – "He said it was over. But I don't care."

Louis had to find another place to live. During the first weeks he was just sad and bitter and made no effort to contact with Susan, not even to see the children. One evening as he sat in his sofa, in low spirits, with his whisky bottle in front of him, there was a knock at the door. It was Pat. "Go, I don't want to see you" he said. She carried her arm in a sling. "Don't be silly, let me in. Have you been drinking?" She entered. "I heard you have moved. Why?" – "Moved? I was thrown out!" – "But why? There was nothing to connect us." – "I told her the truth." – "You did?" She looked scornful. "Then you only have yourself to blame." – "I couldn't help it. My conscience.." He looked sad. "My darling" she said "you are not good as an unfaithful husband. Let me comfort you." She took his hand. "No" he said and moved away from her. He sat down in the sofa and she sat beside him. "If she doesn't want you, then come to me." He cried softly "But I want my family back, the children, Susan." –"What has she done for you? Made you leave America? Made you feel inferior? You and I can take care of Luciana." She kissed him and he kissed her back, hungrily. Then she felt that her arm was in the way. "I'm in no shape for this" she said. "I understand if you feel hurt. Don't be too bitter. If you want company you know where to find me." She rose. "If I should stand a chance to return to my family I can't see you again. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me you too, Pat."

Susan began to understand that she couldn't keep Louis away from his children. One Sunday she invited him for dinner at Eleanor's and Erik's apartment. He talked a lot to the children but he and Susan didn't say much to each other. After dinner they tried to talk but it didn't go well. He didn't want to apologize again and she was not ready to forgive. So they parted again in discord. "How long will this last?" Eleanor asked Susan after he had left. "I am sure you don't want a divorce." – "No, I want us to reconciliate. But I also want to punish him. He could suffer a bit more." – "and you want him to come crawling back to you? What if he is too proud? Perhaps he will return to his accomplice instead, she might want him back. Surely you can't let her win?" Susan shook her head. In her heart she missed her husband.

Louis was upset and in a bad mood, angry with himself for not asking for a reconciliation and angry with his wife for being so cold. He went to Pat's apartment, knocking at her door. She opened, wearing a nightgown. "Well look who is coming" she said. "What brings you here – a divorce or a need for comfort?" – "I feel bad. I'm mad at Susan and at myself. We can't talk. I miss Luciana. Do you have something to drink?" She brought him a bottle of whisky. "Come with me" she said "I'm trying out make-up for work. You may look." She sat down at her dressing table in the bedroom and he sat in an armchair nearby. She worked in silence putting on the make-up and he looked at her while drinking. He saw her body move imagining what was under her dressinggown and how well he knew her body. But he didn't know what was going on in her head. Could he live with her? No. She looked at him in the mirror. "She doesn't want you back?" – "We can't talk. But we must.." She rose and sat on the arm of his chair. "Poor boy. Now you want comfort?" She slided down on his lap and took his face between her hands. "You know I want you." When she kissed him he kissed her back fervently. "I know how to protect myself now" she whispered. "Come to my bed." He couldn't put up much restistance. Now she seemed like a new woman, more mature, no longer innocent. They loved passionately. "I don't think you will come back here any more" she said. "Now you two must find each other again."

But still nothing happened when none of them wanted to take the first step. It was a dramatic event that led to a happy ending. Susan returned home after an afternoon concert. Eleanor was babysitting for Eric and Luciana. She found her mother sitting in the living room, resting after dinner. "Where are the children?" – "Eric is in his room drawing. Luciana was tired after dinner and went to sleep." Susan went to say hello to Eric and then went to Luciana's room. Her bed was empty. She called for her. No answer. Then she went around the apartment calling for her daughter. "Mother, haven't you seen Luciana? I can't find her." She asked for Eric. "Do you know where your sister is?"- "No idea. She said she was going to bed." – "Has anyone been here? Not Louis?" Susan felt panic take hold of her. "What kind of babysitter are you?" Eleanor too was worried. "Could she had gone out by herself?" They looked among the outdoor clothes and saw that Luciana's coat and boots were gone. "We must call the police" Eleanor said "and Louis." There was no answer at Louis' house and Eleanor called the police, who were going to send an alarm to all stations and look for her in the streets. Eric talked to his mother. "I think she has gone looking for father" he said. "We miss him so. But I told her not to go without me. She can't find her way."

Luciana went and went along the streets. She was growing tired. Was it really this far? She should have brought Eric – but he didn't miss father as much as she did. People looked at her and asked "Where are you going?" – "Home" she said and ran away. Now it was dark and she was tired. She sat down on a fence. A big man came up to her, he had a black coat and a black helmut. Was that a policeman? "Who are you, young lady, and were are you heading? "- "My name is Luciana and I'm going to see my father." – "Perhaps I can help you. Come with me." – "Can you carry me please, I'm so tired." They went to the nearest police station and the policeman put her down on the desk. "Here I have the wanted lady miss Luciana Malcolm, is that right?" She nodded. "Then let'call your mother."- "No, father first! I want my father." – "Where is he then?" She told them the name of the theater were he worked and it was easy to find him. "But we must call your mother too."

Susan was relieved. She took a cab to the police station and when she arrived Louis was already there. The policeman in charge had a serious talk with Susan. "All went well this time but you have to look after her better." Louis carried Luciana. "Can she come home with me?" he asked. "You will both come home to our place" Susan said firmly. On the way home she scolded her daughter. "But I just wanted daddy. Will he be at our home tomorrow?" – "I think so."

After Luciana had fallen asleep Susan and Louis began to talk. Again he asked for forgiveness, telling her how much he loved them. "I have behaved badly too" she said. "I wanted to punish you. But in the end I don't want to loose you. With a little affort from both sides I think we can find each other again."

Louis moved back to the apartment even though it took a while before Susan let him into the bedroom again. But in time they found each other again and their love was like new.


	7. Erik 1921 1924

**Erik 1920-1921**

During the summer 1920 Erik and Christine spent two months in Caen. "Now I know my life time is limited" she said "and I don't know for how long." – "That goes for all of us" he said. "We could all die tomorrow. But I know when I'm going to die. I had a dream once where my old friend Nadir told me that I will not be a hundred years, but I will be 95." They sat face to face and she took his hands in hers. "That means 1926. Do you think I will live that long?" – "I think so. I believe that's the meaning of it all. You will follow me. We will die together." She brought his hands to her lips. "If you think so I believe you."

Erik told Eleanor just that he thought he would live until sometimes in the middle of the 1920'ies. "What will become of me then?" she asked. "You must finish your journalistic carrier with your memoires "My life with the Phantom". And you will have all the children and grandchildren around you."

**Birthday party 1921**

After the birthday dinner Erik sat in his armchair looking at the crowd of people visiting his home for this solemn occation, his ninetieth birthday. Eleanor sat down beside him. "We have never had so many people here at the same time" she said. "And most of them are kin. I feel like a patriach" he said. "Who could have believed that forty years ago?" She took his hand in hers. "Much has happened . We have been married for thirthythree years." They looked at their guests. "I appreciate that Michail Nurinskij wanted to come" he said. "And I think Elisabeth liked it too. Where are they? I can't see them." – "He looked old, but on the other hand, don't we all?"- "There is his daughter, Elizaveta, the only young girl in the company I think. The Russian branch of the family is well represented tonight – Anna and Igor, Gregorij and his family. Irina and her blue-blooded husband Michail Romanov." Irina was talking to Richard and his wife Connie. Irina was heavily pregnant and Connie looked at her with envy. She had not yet managed to have a baby.

Erik caught sight of one of his favourites and waved at her. Katja came up to him and kissed his cheek. "Tell me about your family" he said. "How are the children?" – "They looked forward to come here. Sergej had practiced his piano playing and has also composed some pieces. He wants to impress on his English cousin. Sonya too had talked about Eric." They talked for a while and then she went to look for the children.

Jeanette came to sit beside her father. She performed at Covent Garden for a year and right now she and her family stayed in London. The children had met and Eloise and Eric had become friends. At first they tried to exceed each other in musical skills but then they found out it was much more fun to play together. "The children are soon going to play for us" she said. "Will Eloise play with the boys?" – "Yes. She had not met Sergej before, but they found each other immediately. They may perform a piece for piano and violine."

Susan had appeared at the party in a new coiffure. Her black hair was cut short, and it became her. Michail Nurinskij had complimented her and kissed her hand. It grieved her that he looked so old. She greeted Gregorij with pleasure. After the dinner they sat down at a little sofa in a corner of the room, cognac glasses in front of them. They talked about life. "My life was a bit upside-down when I realised Louis had been unfaithful to me" she said. "It's over now, but I still don't know if I'm satisfied with life." – "You have much more to give. When the children grow up you must go on concert tours again." – "What about you?" – "It's fine. Katja dances again. The children are marvellous. Sergej is of course special. He seems so mature already. Erik lives in him in some way, if you can say so." They looked at each other. "It's good to see you" she said "don't you have any plans to move to England." – "Perhaps. I know father wants it. We could consider it in a year or two, I think." They rose and passed a hallway with doors on their way to the kitchen. One door was slightly open and Susan peeked. "Who are there?" Gregorij whispered. "You godfather Michail and Elisabeth Hargate." – "Doing?" – "You don't want to know – but they should have closed the door."

The children were going to play and Erik and Eleanor sat down in two big armchairs in the music room. The children stood before them, bowing. Eric, who was the eldest, was eight years old. Eloise, wearing a ribbon around her brown curls, was to be eight in November. Sergej and Sonya were to be seven in half a year, and still looked small. Sonya wore a ballet skirt. Lots of hair covered Sergejs right side of his face. Sergej played first, his own compositions and some other pieces. Then it was Eric's turn. Sonya danced to some of the music he played. Eloise played the violin, solo and accompanied by Eric on the piano. Finally the boys played duets. Afterwards they bowed again to the applauses and then went to Erik for praise. "I can see that you all have inherited the musical talent" he said. "I'm very pleased with you."

When all the guests had left Erik was very tired. "That was perhaps the last time I saw them all at the same time" he said to Eleanor. "I hope Gregorij and his family will decide to move here."

Before the Russian guests were to leave Anna came to visit."I don't believe you will ever come to Moscow again so I will try to visit you instead" she said. She sat down on the arm of his chair. "I don't like leaving you. Do you remember when we fooled them all and met at my hotel room?" She sat on his lap, took off his mask and kissed him. "Darling Anna, do you still like me?" he said. "You know I do. How strange indeed – if I had not become pregnant that one time so many years ago – then this branch of the family would not have existed." – "That's fate in a way." – "I will take good care of your grandson" she said as she rose. "Hope to see you soon."

**In concert**

Jeanette planned a concert at the concert hall with Susan as a soloist and Silvio di Palma as the conductor. It took place in November, so that the maestro could also celebrate his daughter Eloise's birthday. Even Erik attended it and found it very good. Eloise was happy. "Now I really am inspired to become a conductor."

**Erik 1923**

**About Richard and Connie, Madeleine, Patricia and Jeremy **

Richard worked as publisher and they had a promotion party for on of the new female authors, Sarah Blair. Madeleine attended as Sarah's official partner. Connie also was present as a co-worker at the publishing house. She was now pregnant and had to take care.

Since Susan and Louis both were at the party Eric spent the evening with his grandfather, a thing he loved. They used to talk a lot and Eric was also allowed to read parts of Erik's memoires. They went down into the basement of the villa, where they performed chemical experiments. Erik also taught his grandson to build smart mechanical constructions. "I like to pass my knowledge on, especially to someone called Eric" he said.

Connie had her child, a daughter, who they called Danielle. It was a difficult birth and Connie, Richard and their daughter spent the summer at the villa in Winston.

Sarah Blair invited new and old authors to a literary circle at her contryside mansion, where she and her friends spent the time writing, listening to recitations and music and discussing. Madeleine was there too, and Pat was invited as Madeleines friend. Sarah had taken an interest in Pat and dedicated some of her poems to the young woman. Richard's old friend Jeremy Brent was also invited. He wrote poems which he recited for the audience. Pat and Jeremy met and became friends and when the summer was over they had fallen in love.

**Erik and Sergej**

In the summer 1923 Anna and Sergej came to Winston to visit. Erik looked forward to see his other grandson again. Sergej was now eight years old and was a little more on his guard than before. His hair was still long and hiding the right side of his forehead . "I really like to meet you again" Erik said to him in Russian. They looked at each other for a while. Then Sergej saw the piano. "Can I play?" he said. He did and the others sat down to listen. He was very skilled for his age and he played with feeling. His repertoir was mostly modern. Erik praised him afterwards.

The next day Erik and Sergej took a walk in the woods. "Tell me about what you like" Erik said. "I like what's beautiful and what's mysterious. I have read a little mythology. I would like to read more, but it's difficult to find books in Russia. But most of all I like music. It makes me dream. " They walked for a while. "I want to see Eric and Eloise too" he said. "Eloise is in France. Eric will soon come to Winston."

Erik wanted to test Sergej's mental powers and tried to reach out to him mentally, without talking. He succeeded almost immediately. Sergej answered him. "It's the first time anyone has been able to talk to me in this way" Erik said. "I heard what you wanted. It was scary and exciting." – "Have you tried it sometimes?" – "I tried with Sonya and didn't manage. But I can make her do things and then she believes she thought of them herself. " – "We have something in common, I knew it" Erik said. "I tried this with Eric without success. Do you want to learn magic?" – "I'd love to! I really like being here."

Erik taught Sergej some magical tricks. Then he said "Now is the time for your cousins to come and joins us. Impress them! Then you and Eric can play a duet on the piano."

It was two years since the children had met and they were curious of each other. "Is he an infant-prodigy?" Eric asked his mother. "I really don't know. They said it about you an even about me – but we are only normal persons who have special skills." – "I hardly remember him" Luciana said. "I look forward to meet him."

They all had dinner together and Anna had greetings to them from Gregorij, Katja and Sonya. She also told them that her daughter Irina was expecting her second child. After dinner there was to be a magic performance. Sergej was on a stage with the audience sitting in darkness. He conjured forth shining gems showing fantastic lights on the walls. Then there was a skeleton all by itself dancing in front of them. "I need one from the audience to help he" he then said. Luciana rose. "You don't mind if I conjure you away?" – "If I only may come back again." He put a dark cloth over her and suddenly she felt like moving. She heard the voices from far away, admiring the magic. Then she was back and the cloth was pulled away from her and there were applauses.

Eric applauded too. "That was good" he said. "I haven't learned any magic. I build instead. I will invent the super modern house. Would you like to see my drawings?"

The children had a good time together playing. One afternoon they all planned to go for a ride to the countryside. Erik was tired and decided to stay at home. He planned to sit on the terrace and rest, waiting for them to return. He fell asleep. When he woke up it was fairly late. He decided to take a small walk. He didn't like how old age finally had made him walk slowly and with some effort. He left the path and suddenly he tripped on some loose stones. He slided on the ground. When he tried to rise he couldn't . His leg hurt when he tried to move. What was he going to do? Lie here and wait for the others to find him and when would that be? He closed his eyes and concentrated. "Help!" he thought. "Help!"

Eric and Sergej were playing in the woods when Sergej suddenly was quiet. "Grandfather Erik needs help" he said. "What are you saying?" – "Something has happened, he cries for help. Grandmother, we must go and help him!" – "How do you know?" Eleanor asked, coming towards them. "I just know" he said. "I believe you" she said. They went off in a haste and drove home. "I don't understand " Eric said. "How could you know this?" – "I feel it in my head. He called me." When they arrived to the villa there was no trace of Erik. Sergej close his eyes. "I know where he is. Follow me." They all went down the path. Erik heard them and called out. With their help he managed to rise. "Thanks" he said to Sergej. "What a luck it worked." Eleanor scolded him. "You know you shouldn't walk like this alone. What if Sergej hadn't been here."

"What happened?" Eric asked again. "I heard his thoughts. Only he and I can do that, nobody else." – "We haven't tried." – "Yes he tried with you and didn't manage." – "That's fantastic!" Luciana exclaimed. "It's almost supernatural." Erik needed some days to recover. The boys played the piano for him in the meantime.

"I have asked Eloise to come and visit together with her mother" Susan said. Eloise liked very much to meet her musical cousin. They played the violin and the piano together. "You seem to have music in your blood" she said. "I have always felt like that" he said. "it's not difficult for me to play, but always necessary. Is it like that for you too?" – "No, I have to work hard. Playing the violin is difficult, but you have to play an instrument if you want to be a conductor."- "And that's what you want?" – "Yes, like my father, Silvio."

In August Anna and Sergej left for Moscow. "It has been a good time" Anna said. "I hope we will come back soon." – "So do I. I trust you see to it that Sergej gets all education he needs."

**Winston 1924**

In the summer 1924 Erik and Eleanor invited Pat and Jeremy to stay at Winston. Their relation was now known to all but they were not yet engaged. "I'm so glad to be here" Pat sat "but why have you invited us?" – "I would like you to keep me company, take care of me and read for me when I'm tired. I am old, you know" Erik answered. " And I think Eleanor would like to listen to Jeremy reciting his poems. She did so many years ago."- "That is strange" Eleanor said. "We knew both of you, but in different companies, you Pat as Susan's maid and Jeremy as Richard's friend. And now you know each other and are even a couple."

Eriks rested during parts of the day and Pat sat in his room, reading. He had his eyes closed as if he was sleeping but sometimes he looked at her with eyes half-closed. He found it very pleasant to look at her. In the meantime Eleanor and Jeremy spent their time in an old summer-house, discussing literature.

Erik asked Pat if she would mind if he took of his mask when he rested and she said he could. At first she became frightened, like all others, but then she got used. Sometimes when she helped him with his pillows he touched her arm slightly and she didn't mind. It felt good and a little exciting.

Pat read stories from the Arabian nights, beautiful and romantic. She read about a beautiful oriental woman as Erik interrupted her. "You must be as beautiful as this woman. Come and let me look at you." The skin of Pat's arms in her short sleeve dress was tanned, and when she came close to him he touched them. "I haven't had a young beautiful woman near me for quite a while" he said. She said nothing. He put his hands around her waist and she felt their strength. "You are not old" she said. "It's only my body that pretends to be" he said. She put her hand on his shoulder and suddenly he laid his face against her bosom. She felt his breath through the fabric of her dress. She shivered slightly and touched his head. Then he let go of her. "Please forgive me" he said. "I couldn't help doing that." – "You don't have to apologize. It was fine." He lay down against his pillows. "Will you go on reading now?"

Susan's family also spent the summer at Winston as usual. Louis and Jeremy worked together on a musical play which was going to be performed at Louis' theater during the autumn and in which Pat had a leading role. When Pat and Jeremy were ready to leave Winston to return to London after the summer holiday Erik wanted to say his thanks. "I thank you very much for this summer" he said to Pat, holding out his arms. She embraced him and lay her cheek against his good one. "I liked it" she whispered into his ear. She slightly touched his cheek with her lips. Then they let go. "Will you and Jeremy get engaged to be married?" he asked. "I don't know yet. I'm not so keen on looking after the household for him." – "Eleanor said that once too. And now we have lived together for a very long time."

**Autumn 1924**

In the autumn Erik began to talk about Gregorij and that he wanted the family to move to England. He felt it was not enough that they came visiting sometimes. He took it upon himself to see to it that both Gregorij and Katja could be employed at the Covent Garden ballet. "What do you think of it?" he asked Susan. "I would be pleased" Susan said. She no longer thought of Gregorij as an unhappy love but as a very close brother. "The children will have to adapt. And you will meet Katja again. I know you like her." – "She is a fragile and enchanting creature." – "Haven't you had enough of young women?" Eleanor was not present and Susan liked to tease her father. "I would never dream of" he said, blinking at her "to think of her or treat her the same way as Pat." Then Susan could draw her own conclusions.

The children also were enthusiastic. "Then grandfather will favour Sergej again" Eric said "but I don't mind." – "I like him very much" Luciana said. "He's a little mysterious."

Susan talked with her father. "Have I been a worthy daugher to you?" she asked. "Yes you have. You must live the life you want. The boys, Eric and Sergej, will let my musical inheritage live on. That's why I want the Ragavich family to come. I'm going to gather all those who are close to me around me these years."- "What years?" – "My last ones. Promise me not to mourn me when I'm gone. See to it that Eleanor fills her life with what she is interested in." – "It's Christine you plan to bring along?" – "You mean for my last trip? You could say that. I can't change history. Fortythree years ago I wanted to kill myself. It's been a lifetime. I loved Christine then and I love her now. And many more" he said smiling. "You are right I want to see Katja again. She is exquisite. But all I want from her is her hand on my shoulder."

While he waited for his son and family Erik composed ballet music, and he was pleased he still felt the inspiration.


	8. Erik 1925

**Erik 1925**

In February Gregorij and his family moved to London. There were many hugs at their arrival but Katja sensed as if Erik hugged her a little more than the others.

"What do the children like coming here to stay?" Eleanor asked. "Sonya is a little afraid. She doesn't like leaving her friends and she feels insecure not knowing the language. But Sergej likes it very much" Katja said. "She will soon find new aquantances. I assume she will attend the ballet school? Luciana can help her practising her English."

Erik looked at his two grandchildren. He turned to Sergej, who had grown since he last saw him. "I look forward to having discussions with you" he said. Then he said to Sonya "I know you need more time to adjust. But I know you will. Your'e a very sweet girl. I can see your grandmother, and your mother, in you."

Later on they invited Susan and Richard with their families to welcomwe the Ragavich family. "It's a strange feeling having you so near" Susan said "but it will be good. Now we can have long discussions on what we all are interested in."

The children soon got to know each other better. Luciana took care of Sonya, who also went to ballet school. Gregorij worked as a choregrapher at Covent Garden and Katja as a dancer. They got aquainted with the dancers. Gregorij soon became friends with a talented scottish dancer, Thomas Leigh. They performed a ballet to Erik's music, called "Nights and dreams" and they all attended it, even Erik. "You have made it just as I wanted" he told Gregorij " and Katja makes a wonderful performance."

Katja visited Erik one afternoon when Eleanor was out. They had coffee in the living room. "Did you want to talk to me about Sergej?" she asked. "Yes. I believe he now is old enough to read my memoires, perhaps a little censured. You know I want him to be my heir." – "I know you think that you and he are alike, even mentally. But I don't quiet understand what you aim to." – "Just that I don't want to be forgotten. There should be someone passing on my musicality and some of my other talents."- "You will not be forgotten, Eric has the musicality too. And I don't think Sergej will disappoint you." They were silent for a while, drinking their coffee. "I didn't just want to talk about Sergej, you know I want to see you too."-"I know, and I'm flattered."- "It's not flattery. I know I'm presumptuous to say I like you more than I should a daugher-in-law, especially since I have loved and still love a couple of other women." – "I can sense it. I told you once I felt like Sergej is your son. Of course I belong with Gregorij but I have an emotional bond to you."- "I would not have wanted to live the last part of my life without you." He took her hand. "For how long do you plan to live?" she asked. "At least another year, perhaps two. It's not entirely up to me to decide. I once told Susan about a trip and that gave me an idea. But I will not tell you about it."

A little later he played for her and she came to stand by his side. "You liked me standing like this when we were here before the war" she said. "I still do" he said. He played a romantic tune and she put her hand on his shoulder. Then she slightly touched his neck above his collar and kissed his hair. "I remember when you showed me your face. I was scared and I thought that affected me and the child within me. But I know it's not like that." –"No. He has his looks from me, but it's the genes."

Erik spent a month in Caen with Christine as usual. Upon his return he could tell them that she was surprisingly strong but still very feeble. The doctors give her another year at the most. "The whole family is sad" he said, but they appreciate all the time they have together. They have accepted."

During the summer Gregorij and his family were invited to Winston. The children played,  
Susan and Gregorij had a good time together and Katja spent her time listening to Erik playing. Sergej had read his grandfather's memoires but Katja hesitated. "I don't want to know too much. I like you to be a little mysterious.

Elisabeth and Charles planned a trip to Scotland and Eleanor accompanied them. A week later Susan read about a musical festival in Edinborough and wanted to go there with her family. Gregorij and the children were interested too, and it looked like Erik would be left alone in the company of only Katja and Jenkins. "I don't mind being home alone" he said. Katja filled in "It could be nice spending some time without the children. You go and I can stay."

They sat on the terrace having tea. Erik rested in his lounge chair. "You prefer staying with me?" he asked. "You don't mind, do you?" Katja said. "I thought you wanted that." – "Of course." She smiled. "You wanted us – me – around for your last years. Now we are alone and you can play for me as much as I want." And so they did. He played and she listened. Sometimes she stood behind him and laid her hands on his shoulders. He could take her hand and rest his cheek against it.

Another afternoon they sat outside, waiting for Jenkins who had gone for some errands in the village. Katja heard some noice and turned around. A man came up on the terrace. He wore black clothes and a beret and there was something gleaming in his hand. "Monsieur Leroux?" he said in a dark voice, having a slightly French accent. "Or the man who poses as M. Leroux? The Phantom?" It was a while since Erik had heard a stranger using that name. He didn't move. Katja was scared. She made an effort to rise from her chair but the man waved his hand and she saw he had a pistol. "Be seated, madame!" – "Who are you?" Erik said. "My name is Andrea Ubaldo. Enrico Ubaldo was my uncle." – "I thought we settled that" Erik said trying to control his voice. "You had large damages as I remember." – "Do you think you can pay off a murder and then clean yourself? For many years I have waited to revenge my family and now I have the chance. You are alone, aren't you?" Katja was trembling. Erik seemed calm. "Sooner or later everything comes back to you" he said. "Are you here to shoot me? Then let the lady leave." – "It's not going to be that easy. Go into the house." They rose and Katja took Erik's arm to support him. "Hurry up!" – "Let's do as he says" Erik said. "Shall we go to my room?" –"Yes, you do that."

In the room Erik sat on a chair and Katja sat beside him. "What do you want from this?" Erik said. "I am old and will soon die and I'm not afraid of you. Do you want a murder on your conscience?"-"It's not murder, it's justice. You might be afraid for the lady, if nor for yourself?" – "She is innocent. Let her go." – Oh no, she is my hostage." – "My valet will catch you." – "I saw him leave." Now Katja was curious. "What is this about?" she asked. "M Leroux hasn't killed anyone."- "But he has. My uncle was in his way when he wanted to court the primadonna at the opera, so he killed him." Katja turned to him "Is that right?" – "It was so long ago." Katja moved and Ubaldo aimed at her. "You know too much. I ought to kill you too." Erik slowly rose from his chair. "Then it will be murder." – "Nobody knows I'm here." Katja rose too and they began to move in different directions. "Be still!" Then there was a noice from downstairs. "Jenkins is back!" Katja exclaimed. Ubaldo looked at her and when he looked for Erik again he was gone. "Stop! where are you?" Katja was scared. "Erik, don't leave me!" She looked at the man. "Please don't kill me." The door behind him opened and Erik stod there with a pistol in his hand. "Drop the weapon " he said. Ubaldo fired and Erik flinched, then he shot at the intruder's hand and he dropped his weapon. Erik kicked it away. "Call the police" he said. "We wait here until they come. I trust Jenkins will come soon." – "It wasn't him coming?" – "No."

After having called the police Katja looked into the kitchen and saw a big bowl on the floor, having fallen from a shelf. That's what made the noice. Soon afterwards Jenkins came and then the police. Erik made a statement saying the man had trespassed on his property and threatened them. They said they would come back for more information. In the meantime Katja had found some liquor to strengthen herself. "You need to rest now, sir" Jenkins said. "And you too, madam." They went together up the stairs. "What was this all about?" she asked when they were upstairs. "It's a long story. Read my memoires." – "But how did you do it?" – "My house contains many hidden doors. I disappeared through one of them. And I always have a pistol hidden." – "The bowl falling in the kitchen?"- "The successful result of mind power." They went into his room. "You are still unpredictable and amazing. I was so scared!" – "I am so sorry you had to experience this. What if you had been hurt?" She rested her head against his chest. "Hold me" she said. She still trembled. He put his arms around her. "My poor Katja. Now I have to lay down." He lay down on top of the bed. "Move over" she said. "What are you doing?" – "I will keep you company." She lay down beside him. "I don't want to be alone." She turned towards him. "You don't need the mask" she said and removed it. "You can't" he said and she said "I do as I like" and then she kissed him. He put his arm around her waist. The sensation of a young woman in his arms made him feel dizzy. She caressed his good cheek. "I didn't want you to disappear, or die, before I could kiss you" she whispered. "I think we are decent enough keeping our clothes on. Nobody must think there is something going on between us." She touched his deformed cheek. "You don't scare me any more, not when my son looks like you." He kissed her hair. "Katja, you are so wonderful." – "This will calm us down more than a drink." He shut his eyes and fell asleep and she rested on his arm her head against his chest. Without this dreadful incident she would perhaps not have dared to do this..

Jenkins looked at them but didn't want to disturb. After a few hours she left the room.

The police returned the next day and Erik explained what he could. The result finally was that signor Ubaldo was sent out of the country. Erik tried to tell Katja, but it wasn't easy to admit that in fact he once had been a murderer. "I have regretted this so many times" he said.

The remaining time until the others returned Katja didn't hesitate to put her arms around Erik's neck as he played the piano and sometimes she kissed him. "You must stop this when the others return" he said. "You are right, they wouldn't understand."

When the others returned they told the whole story about the visitor. "You took care of it by yourself, as always" Susan said. "You don't suffer from weakness of old age, that's for sure."- "I thought I heard a cry for help" Sergej said. "But we were too far away."

"I'm so sorry you had to experience this" Susan later said to Katja. "Don't think about it since it went well. I'm grateful for these weeks, I needed them." The smile on Katja's lips made Susan a little hesitant.

The rest of the summer was peaceful. In the autumn they all returned to their normal lives. In the autumn Pat returned to the theater but soon she had to tell Louis "I have to take some time off. Jeremy and I are expecting a baby. This time it feels right for me to have a child. I presume we have to get married now."


	9. Erik 1926 End of story

**1925-1926 The end**

Katja and Gregorij seemed to live a normal family life i London. But not quite. Gregorij spent more and more time together with the dancer Thomas Leigh, at first at work but later also in private. Gregorij admitted he had fallen in love with Thomas but realized it was perhaps an infatuation which could not last. Katja had in mind to ask for a divorce but she hesitated.

Sergej spent all his free time with his grandfather. Katja sometimes came to bring him home. "I trust he doesn't neglect his schoolwork for playing?" she said. "He is very hardworking" Erik said "he tells me all about school. Now we study composing. He is very talented."

Christmas 1925 was spent in Winston. "Richard and Connie have accepted that they can't have any more children. Then there will be no one to carry on the name I want Gregorij and his family to take it. What do you say to that?" Erik asked one day. "I think that is a good idea" Susan said. "I think a will take it too, as a second name – Susan Malcolm Leroux sounds good, doesn't it?"

Erik sat by the fire and Katja came up to him. "Are you gathering us all for any special reason?" she asked. "I want to have my family around me, isn't that enough?" She sat down beside him and put her hand on his arm. He caressed it. "You are right" he said. "This will be the last Christmas I spend with you. I will tell you all when the time comes." – "How do you know?" – "The year to come it is ten years since I had my dream – when Nadir was telling me I was to live for ten more years. This summer I will be ninetyfive, that will be enough." – "This summer? For how long will you stay with us then?" – "It's not up to me to decide. I will have my birthday, I think, and then it's goodbye." – "Does Eleanor know?" – "We have talked a lot about it. She is satisfied with all the years she had with me. Someone else will have my final care. During spring and summer I will gather all my family and friends once more. Still it's a long time until summer."

Before the spring season ended Thomas Leigh told Gregorij that he had accepted a position as ballet master in Glasgow and so their relationship had to end. Gregorij was of course sad but Katja was glad. She hoped that her husband would forget this love and come back to her again.

At Easter Jeanette and her family came to London. "Susan scares me" Jeanette told Erik. "She tells me you claim this is your last year to live. How can you predict such a thing?" – "Then I will ask you a question – how is Christine?" – "She if feeling bad. She mostly stays in bed. Perhaps she will not live very long." – "And still we plan to meet in Caen." –"Do you think she can manage?" – "I know she can. When you have said goodbye to her this summer, please come to Winston in August. Just you, the others I can see now."

Jeanette sang for her father. "It's almost like hearing Christine" he said.

In June Christine once again went to Caen to meet Eric, accompanied by her maid Adèle. After her return she stayed at home resting and Raoul sat by her side most of the time.

During the summer Erik gathered his family and friends around him at Winston. In July Josephine Daly came to visit. "I was Erik's last infatuation" she said. "Now I don't dare sit on your lap any more, considering my weight."

Pat and Jeremy came, bringing their new born son. "So you married at last" Erik said. "You know that I appreciated your company that summer a few years ago." He put his hand on her hip and she could notice that he liked doing it.

Anna came from Moscow. She brought greetings from Igor, Irina and Michail. Her grandchildren were very happy to see her again. Anna spent an afternoon alone with Erik.

Elisabeth arrived together with her husband and son. After a few days the family returned home but Elisabeth stayed. In August Jeanette returned. "Now it is time to celebrate my birthday" Erik said.

The birthday party took place in the garden and the children appreciated the music and dance and the magic performances presented by Erik and his grandsons. When the night fell Erik sat on the terrace with Elisabeth, Anna, Jeanette and Katja sitting around him. Eleanor and Susan watched them from the kitchen. "There he sits, your father and my husband, surrounded by women who love or have loved him. Jeanette like a daughter and Katja like a daughter-in-law. But Anna and Elisabeth had his love." – "Like you, mother. And one more." – "Yes one more. We have talked about this many times. I'm satisfied." – "Talked about what?" – "I can't say."

Elisabeth sang for Erik. Anna sat by his side. Jeanette sang too. Then she came to say goodbye. "I have to go home to Christine."- "I know. Give her my love."

Erik also had conversations with Eric, Gregorij, Richard, the girls and especially with Sergej. One evening he was alone with Katja. "I will miss you" she said and tears began to fall down he cheeks. He caressed them. "Don't be sad" he said. "I have had everything I wanted. You are Sergej's mother. Take care of him." She rose, bent forward and gave him a fast kiss.

One evening he called them into his bedrom and talked to them once again, one by one. Susan was the last to come. "Do you mean that this is farewell?" she asked. "Why?" – "It's not like you think" he said. "I ask you to hold my inheritage in trust. I know you, Eric and Sergej will. I want to be proud of you. " – "You will. Oh, father, you have given us so much!" She cried softly as she left the room.

Eleanor went into the bedroom and locked the door. Nobody slept well that night. Nobody saw when Eleanor left the room and went into her own bedroom.

In the morning everything was quiet. Susan went to Erik's room and opened the door. The room was empty and the bed was made. She looked around. A few things were missing, some clothes and toilet things. She went for Eleanor, but her door was locked. She called for Jenkins, but he didn't come. Sergej came running. "He is gone" he said. "Gone? How? Is he dead?" – "No, just far away. And he is going still further away."

Eleanor came out from her room. "Father is gone" Susan said. "I know. He has gone away." – "Where to?" – "Far away. It's not my secret, I can't tell." Traces of tears could be seen on her cheeks. Eric called from the hallway. "There is a telephone call from aunt Jeanette!" Susan answered. Jeanette's voice was heard from the other end. "Mother is gone. She must have gone away with Adèle. No letter, Raoul and I know nothing." – "Erik is gone too, there must be a connection. I'm sure we will know eventually." When she had hung up the phone Eleanor said "You are right. They went away together. He wanted them to spend her last part of her life together."

After a couple of days they received a telegram. "Forgive me, I'm doing the right thing. When we couldn't live together Christine and I will spend her last days together. We are now on our way to the West Indies, to a small island far from civilization. Remember us fondly."

**Caribbean**

Christine was lying on her bed in the shadow on the terrace, looking at the ocean. The water was azure and the air filled with fragrances. "We had a wonderful trip on the boat" she said "tiresome but wonderful. But this is paradise." Erik sat in a lounge chair by her side. "This is what you deserve" he said. "A bit of paradise on earth." She took his hand. "And you too. I am so grateful for this. i know it can't make up for a life together, but you know what I feel." –"Still we have had many fine moments together. We have led good lives. And we will be remembered."

**Winston**

Life at Winston stood still. Nobody wanted to leave Winston and they stayed, waiting for news. One morning three weeks later they all woke up hearing a scream. It came from Sergej. "What is it?" Sonya asked. "He is gone" Sergej said. "Suddenly he just disappeared. I felt it. Now I feel something heavy inside me." They all heard of Sergej's experience and began to wait. After one day they received a telegram.

"It is my heavy duty to inform you that Countess Christine de Chagny passed away yesterday at the ile of St Juste. Mr Erik Leroux was at her side. Late the same night mr Leroux departed from this life, hastily and painless. The bodies will be transported home, Countess de Chagny to Paris, Mr Leroux to London. They have not asked to be buried together. In grief, yours faithfully Samuel Jenkins."

Eleanor cried and let Susan read the telegram aloud. "I will stay for the funeral" Anna said. Katja bowed her head and left the room. Louis took it upon himself to inform everyone who needed to kno_w._

During the days to follow Eleanor went around in the villa, reviving memories of her and Erik's life together. She remembered their first night together, when she was caught amongs the mirrors in her dressing room. She received a last letter, in which he told her about how he and Christine spent their days. It ended "Christine is very weak and I don't think she will live through the night. I part from this life satisfied." She didn't wonder how he died. She realized that if he had decided that he had lived long enough then he simply stopped living.

The funeral was solemn and emotional. Many people came to pay their respect, since mr Leroux had been a famous person. There were also articles in the newspapers. Eleanor and Susan stood outside the church thanking all who had been present and the rest of the family gathered together. Anna was calm and concentrated and Katja wept the whole time. As they all left a man came up and greated Eleanor – it was sir Roger Macahan who wanted to offer his condolences.

Some time later Jeanette came from Paris and told them about Christine's funeral. She shared her thoughts with her sister – that her best memory of her parents was the evening when they had taken her down to the house under the opera and Jeanette had sang in front of the waste lake.

There was a concert to Erik's memory, performing his most known music. Jeanette sang and Susan played the piano.

A few days later Susan went to Erik's grave. "I will visit you whenever I can" she said. "I know you will watch over me and Eric and Sergej. You did the right thing, going away with Christine. Soon I will go to Paris to visit her grave."

_What happened afterwards?_

Eleanor began to visit sir Roger again. Louis wrote to his mother, who moved to Paris and renewed her friendship with Raoul de Chagny.  
Katja was sad for a long time and both she and her son Sergej imagined that they had contact with Erik.

The children grew up. Sergej had an operation made but later regretted it, since he was no longer different from everybody else. Still he had much talent.

Eric and Sonya found each other and married. For a while it looked like Eloise and Sergej would be lovers, but they parted. Eloise married an ordinary man with no musical talents and they had two children. The daughter, Sylvie, met a man from Sweden and went there to get married. They had a daughter who they called Christine. Sergej had a son with another woman, but he didn't marry. Still the son could call himself Paul Leroux. Paul married in Paris and had a son, Pierre. Pierre was interested in opera and started working at the Paris opera for a summer. The same summer Christine came to Paris on vacation, and in 1980, a hundred years after, Christine's daughter's daughter's daughter's daugher met Eric's son's son's son's son at the opera house. What happened then?

**Authors' notice:  
I know Erik never dies. But my Erik was so old and had lived a long life. I must meet him again, younger. I know you all have your own, living in all your stories. I wrote this story 1993-1996 and hope to come back with a new one.**


End file.
